He will be Loved
by MadameChocolat
Summary: COMPLETE. When you world comes crashing down around you, and you think your all alone. Just remember that you always have your friends to put you back together again. And Wufei will find out that he is still loved. MM angst, and brotherly love.


1Disclaimer: I do not own.

Note: I hate to hurt my baby Wufei like this but I've had this one on my mind for a while. Because of the fact that I think I would ruin the story Here I am with second cahpter, I wrote this as difault. It's not that the story would be bad with a second chapter, I just think if I did another I would ruin it. Please enjoy, and read and review.

* * *

Wufei passed by the large arched doorway, leading to the safe houses living room. A large duffle bag had been thrown over his shoulder, along with a long black coat. Duo looked up from his video game just in time to see him pass. Quatre, Trowa and even Heero did the same. Wufei placed his bag down on the ground by his feet, and began putting his coat hat and gloves. It was a bit chilly out side, so he had to be on the safe side. When all his things were on he picked his bag up again and made for the door. He hadn't looked at any of the others the entire time he had stood there. He never does. Duo cleared his throat loudly, in hopes of getting Wufei's attention. A large sigh came from the doorway, as Wufei turned around to stare at his fellow pilots. He tapped one small boot clad foot against the floor in annoyance. For a week all the other pilots had been asking him the same questions over and over again. 'Where are you going?' 'Is it a mission?' 'Why wont you tell use?' 'What are you hiding Chang?'. It was damn annoying. When they just kept asking, expecting an answer, when all they would get was silence and the middle finger. Wufei had stopped talking almost 2 months ago. Actually a lot of things had changed about Wufei in the last 2 months. His hair evened out and lengthen, now reaching the middle of his back. His attitude became darker, and talked less and less, until he didn't speak at all. He still kicked ass in battle though, especially in his Gundam. They just couldn't understand why Wufei was so cold lately. Quatre fidgeted in his chair for a moment, he would have said something if Wufei's intense glare hadn't made him shrink back in fear. Trowa glared back at Wufei, angered because he upset his koi. He and Heero had, had enough of Wufei's attitude and his sneaking out all the time. Why the hell wouldn't he tell them were he was going. For all they knew who could be trading secrets with the enemy. And to add on to their anger, Wufei had been upsetting both their lover's greatly. Both Duo, and Quatre felt the worst because they had considered them selves the closets to Wufei, so his new attitude toward them upset them to no end. So tonight was the night they put it to an end. To tell Wufei to suck up whatever little problem he had and to get over it.

Heero stood up from the table he was sitting at, his solider mode slipped in easily. Trowa did the same, his one visible eye glaring menacingly at Wufei. They stalked over to him quickly, and snatched the duffle bag off Wufei's shoulder. Heero gripped his upper arm painfully, as dragged in to the living room, and threw him roughly in to a chair. Wufei hadn't said a thing the entire time, he hadn't even resisted when he was grabbed roughly. Quatre rung his hands nervously, looking form his friend to his lover, Duo's face remained blank. He had seen this coming for a while, and he wanted answers too.

"We have had enough of your little attitude Chang. We want answers now." Trowa folded his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. Wufei only leaned back in his chair and crossed his legs, looking at the paused game on the television. Heero growled low in his throat, his left hand twitched toward his gun reflexively. Quatre saw this, and decided it was time to talk.

"What's wrong Fei'? I mean you've been acting so cold lately. You won't talk to us anymore. You even moved your room to the other side of the house. Do you hate us that much?" silent tears ran down Quatre's face, making him look even more delicate then usual. Trowa held his lover close to his body, and stroked his hair gently. He glared even harder at Wufei from over his lovers head. Wufei remained still, not even looking from the television screen. Duo frustrated scream came from behind Heero.

"For god sake man. Your acting like a child. Just tell use what the fuck is wrong with you. Instead of acting like some spoiled child with a stick up their ass!" his face was scrunched up in anger and hurt as he looked at his so called 'friend'. Wufei turned his head slowly toward all of them for the first time. And for the first time in months they actually looked at him. His soft oval that once glowed with such passion looked tired. And his eyes weren't bright and fiery like they used to be. They looked empty, like there he was only a shell instead of a boy.

"I'm acting like a child because I won't talk to you?" his voice was so low they could barley hear it.

"Because I didn't want near you at night. So I won't hear you, fucking like bunnies. Reminding me how alone I am." his voice rose slightly. "To see you cuddle and be happy, by the fire. Kissing your lovers, and holding each other." he was sitting erectly in his seat now. His voice rising bit by bit,

"because I don't want to talk anymore. When there's no point because I'll just be ignored or told to

'Shut up Chang'. Because when I'm in the room with you, it's like I'm not even there."his voice was close to a normal volume now, and still rising. It would crack every so often from ill use. " No one pays attention to me. No one talks to me unless it's about mission. No one cares. The only reason your talking to me know is because I'm upsetting your lovers, and I'm making you feel bad. So want me suck it up and bottle it up, so you don't have to feel bad anymore." he was yelling now, his eyes lit with a spark of passion that had resided there once. Then all of a sudden it was gone, and he leaned back in his chair slowly, his face turning to look at the television screen again. When he spoke his voice was quite and distant.

"As for your question." he tilted his chin forward eyes glazing over lightly. "I'm not feeding information to the enemy, because I know that's why you asked." he glimpsed in the direction Heero was in briefly. "And as for acting coldly...well." he gave a breathy high laugh. That made the rest of the people in the room cringe, there was no humor in that laugh. Just hurt and bitterness. "I always thought the best way to keep someone from being dragged down into depression with you was to keep them away. So your aura doesn't effect them." another humorless giggle escaped his throat. "Guess I was wrong, ne?." Slowly he stood and picked up his bag, his hands trembling slightly. With out a word he hefted it onto his shoulder and grabbed his keys. The door clicked shut softly when Wufei left. In his wake he left a pair of crying boys. The other 2 just looked at the shut door sadly. How could they have not noticed, Wufei slipping deeper and deeper into himself. How could they have not noticed him fading away slowly, until all that was left was a shell of what he once was. Duo trembled violently as he sobbed, his slim arms wrapping themselves around his mid-section, like he was trying to keep him self from falling apart at the seams. Quatra hung onto his lover like a life line, as his knees gave out.

Heero watched as all his closest friends crumbled before him, crying for there lost friend. But he wasn't lost. At least not yet and not if he could help it. It only took him a minute to make up his mind. He slipped back into soldier mode, his face becoming hard and determined. He flipped the his lap top open, and began to type feverishly. His friends looked at him in confusion at his odd behavior. After a moment of continues typing, a small beep came form his computer, and a little green dot popped up. Heero pulled out his locater and took a chip out the laptop before inserting it in the small device. When the same beep and green dot appeared, he stood up. Swiftly he grabbed his keys and jacket, as well as the others jackets.

"Come on. We have a pilot to find." that was all he said before he threw the others boy's coats at them, and walked out the door. It didn't take anymore coaxing for the other pilots to follow.

Outside, there were fresh tire marks in the drive way, were Wufei's motorcycle had been. They disappeared into the gravel, and reappeared on the street in front of the house. It looked as if he had been in a hurry as he left, which wasn't good. It had been raining the day before, so the roads were still slick. And there was a high chance he could crash especially if-no! No! They would not think like that. Heero attached the locater on a clip connected to the dash board for better access. For close to an hour they drove, following the little green dot as it got further and further from the city. The whole time they were getting increasingly nervous. It was strange these new feelings. Before they didn't even really think about Wufei, much less care for him. But now they were driving half way across town to find him, in his time of need. The green dot finally stopped, and luckily they were only a few miles away from him. For some reason Heero's heart speed up nervously, and he pressed his foot on the exelarater harder. Now that Wufei had stopped it was making him nervous. Thoughts of horrible things flashed through his mind. Little did he know, that the exact same feeling spread all over the inside of the car.

Heero parked on the side of the road, of a small town. It was close to midnight so noone else was outside. Only a few stores had there lights on at this hour, and that was a pub, and a few convenient stores. Wufei's motorcycle stood by it self in the empty street. It had been parked carelessly by a gas station, so their best guess was that he was in there. But what would he be doing in there?

Wufei gave the woman at the front desk a 20 and told her to keep the change. He didn't wait for her reply, if she was going to give one that is, he only gathered his purchases to his chest and left. Moist air dampened his hair and skin as he walked down the side walk. Making his hair stick to his face, the cold bit into his skin harshly. He noted it in the back of mind, but didn't pay it much attention. He had something more important to do. With out a noise he slipped into a pair of old rusted iron gates, down a gravel walk way and up a hill. His destination was just within view, unconsciously he re adjusted the strap to his duffle bag, and continued to walk. A huge white marble tomb stone came into view, a huge angel stood at the top, her hand extending toward him, beckoning him to come closer. Wufei kneeled at the gravestone, letting his knees become wet from the soggy grass. Tentivly he ran his fingers across the cold hard marble of the tombstone. It was beautiful, just the way HE had wanted it to be. It had cost a fortune to make, but he thought it was worth it. It was worth it, for HIM. Wufei gently placed a dozen orchids on the tomb stone, HIS favorite. Reaching in to his bag, he pulled out his make shift shrine and did a quick prayer. When he finished he looked at the grave before him for a long time.

"Hello Daddy." his voice caught in his throat. "Happy Birthday" he whispered, his eyes becoming misty. "I miss you. So much." fat tears rolled down his checks, making his already cold face colder. "I need you. I don't know if I can do this anymore Daddy. If feel so alone. So weak." he was sobbing now, his arms wrapped around his body as he rocked back and forth. "I cant do this by my self anymore. I don't want to be here. I need you here with me, to love me. I need someone to love me." he whimpered softly, rocking harder. All the walls he had built around his self were crashing down all at the same time. Leaving him naked, raw, and vulnerable. With none there to put him back together. "Please, please..." he didn't know what he was begging for. Or who he was begging. All he wanted was to be held, loved, cared for. Not to be alone anymore. A silent scream shook his body, when all he felt was the cold biting into his all ready cold flesh.

Heero had decided he had enough. In a 2 long strides, he crossed the small distance from the walk way to Wufei. And took the small into his arms. Wufei jerked, then sobbed harder, as Heero cradled his small body to his chest. Gently he palmed Wufei's head and guided it to the hollow between his neck and collar bone. He ran soothing loving fingers through soft black hair, and shooched him gently. Quatre came up on Wufei's left, and Duo on his right. Both enveloped him in a tight hug. Trowa did the same from his back. Wufei's sobs waned until they were only soft whimpers, then soft even breaths. Heero backed away slightly, and looked down at Wufei small angelic face. Cat like Onyx colored eyes blinked up at him, his little rosy mouth slightly open. Making him look so young, like a hurting child. In a way he was.

"We're here now Little one. We'll love you." Heero whispered, deep down inside he knew. That he meant every word. Wufei's eyes brimmed with tears again, his small hands gripped Heero's coat spasmodically, as he shook with a new wave of sobs. But they weren't pain filled anymore. Because a new hope sparked inside of him. He searched Heero's eyes desperately praying this wasn't some sick joke. When he found only warmth, he looked the others. Their eyes showed the same. Slowly Wufei let his head fall onto Heero's shoulder, his hands still gripping his shirt. Duo smiled gently, as he brushed soft hair off Wufei's damp heated face.

"Let's go home." he whispered, before placing a gentle kiss on Wufei's temple. Wufei blinked, his heavy lids, and yawned. Heero cradled him to his chest protectively as they all walked to the car.

Trowa crouched down, to scope up Wufei's make shift shrine and duffle bag. He paused, and looked at the tomb stone. Slowly he traced his finger over the deeply engraved name in cold white marble.

"Well take care of him now Mr. Chang. He will be loved." he bowed deeply, before pulling the duffle bag over his shoulder and walked over to the quickly descending group.

Some where in heaven an angel smiled.

* * *

DestineysMistake: I thought for once I would give him a happy ending.

1- alright they are on earth at the moment.

2- the reason Mr. Chang's grave is on earth and not a colony is because I wanted his grave to be on earth.

3- Wufei has not been going to the grave the entire week. He just had to be alone and think for a long time.


End file.
